


some day we'll all be gone (but lullabies go on and on)

by buckymyson (trashfinity)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rest in peace and may the force be with her, also I guess AU?, but like same star wars universe and everything, for Carrie Fisher, just in the future, so its an AU but it isnt???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfinity/pseuds/buckymyson
Summary: Poe reflects on life and loss after the Resistance loses their fearless leader





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was deeply saddened to hear about Carrie, and I knew I had to write something to honor her. 
> 
>  
> 
> title taken from the song Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel) by Billy Joel

Life is unfair.

 

If there’s one thing Poe’s learned in his thirty-three years in the galaxy, it’s that life takes and takes relentlessly, and seldom gives back.

 

He used to believe in the Force. Just the week before, he was shown the good it can do, the greatness one can hold with it. Now, however, not even Rey and Luke Skywalker together can get him to trust it. No matter how many rocks are levitated, or how many times Rey reads his thoughts, or how convincing it may seem, Poe is determined to believe that it’s all a big hoax.

 

The Force is supposed to do good things, but taking the General away from them all so suddenly is not good. It’s complete bullshit and he won’t accept it.

 

There’s no mistaking that she’s gone; he saw the lifeless body himself, being the one who discovered her in her office. Doctor Kalonia confirmed it as well, declaring General Organa deceased at oh-eight-hundred and twenty-three. The funeral has come and passed, the entirety of the Resistance standing somberly in the sweltering heat as Luke lit her funeral pyre, as was the tradition of the Jedi. (Some might claim that it wasn’t deserved, as Leia Organa had never received proper Force training, but there were many more who would call that a big lord of horseshit and add their own matches on top of the burning pile, Poe included.)

 

Yet, Poe can’t bring himself to think of her as gone.

 

Life goes on, as there’s still a war to be won, but during every mission briefing, and every walk down the hall to her office, Poe expects to see her there, arguing with some Commander who thinks they know better.

 

There’s a little-known spot on D’Qar, only a two minute walk from the base, that’s hidden behind rocks and trees, where one can watch the sun set and the stars shine for hours and never become tired, and Poe frequently saw the General on the edge of the cliff, typically with an unopened bottle of Correillian whiskey by her side. Each time he’s walked out there since her passing, sometimes with Finn or Jess and sometimes alone, he’s still shocked to find it empty. He knows she’s gone, but it just doesn’t seem real.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It isn’t fair, Poe decides, because she was too young, only sixty. If Yoda could live to be nine-hundred, surely the General could have at least made eighty. Or, at least long enough to officiate Poe and Finn’s wedding, which had been planned for what then became the day of her funeral.

 

It isn’t fair, he decides, because she was still the leader of the Resistance, and they can’t win this fight without her. She gave them hope, was their beacon of light in the darkness of the First Order, and gave them a cause. A reason to believe in themselves and the galaxy again.

 

It isn’t fair, he knows, because the Force took something so good and pure away from a messed up world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The base feels a little less real without her. Like she was the glue holding their reality together. The hangar’s more muted, quieter. The halls seem aimless, all turning into each other, without any sense of direction.

 

But life goes on, and they learn to navigate these strange new halls they used to know like the back of their hands, and the hangar is filled once more with the sound of laughter and cheering to the tune of the engines roaring.

 

Slowly, the darkness appears a little brighter, and the cracks don’t seem so wide. Poe doesn’t realize it at the time, too busy re-scheduling his entire wedding while trying to keep the First Order at bay, but they’re healing.

 

It’s taking some time, but they’re healing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“To Leia Organa, our fearless leader. A princess, a politician, and a general, who has taken us through these many dark times and into the light. With her stubborn head, brilliant mind, and unwavering ability to stand up for the oppressed, she is everything we needed in a leader. May the force be with her, wherever she goes. To Leia.”

 

“To Leia.”

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Carrie Fisher, my idol, inspiration, hero, and space mom. You've been through so much but have always come out on the other side a stronger person. I will always love and miss you. 
> 
> May the force be with you always.


End file.
